


Morsmordre

by zwadderaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Dutch, Harry Potter - Freeform, Magic, morsmordre - Freeform
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwadderaar/pseuds/zwadderaar
Summary: Cecilia begint net aan haar vijfde jaar op Zweinsteins Hoge School voor Hekserij en Hokus Pokus, als de geruchten op gang komen dat Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden is teruggekeerd. Terwijl bijna de hele school Potter en Perkamentus voor gek verklaard, besluit ze op zoek te gaan naar de waarheid. Maar het is niet alleen de waarheid waar ze op uit is; ze wil méér. Aangetrokken tot de duistere kanten van magie en worstelend met was juist is en wat niet, gaat ze niet alleen het gevecht aan met de tovergemeenschap, maar ook met zichzelf.
Kudos: 2





	1. O1.

Geel is mijn kleur niet.   
Nooit geweest ook. Het is me te flets, teveel in het oog springend. Mijn normale kleding bevat nooit ook maar een spoortje geel. Sterker nog: ik wil nog niet dood gevonden worden in die kleur. Dus het is een wrede grap van het lot dat de hele leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf compleet in het geel gehuld gaat. Van de comfortabele zetels tot aan het dikke tapijt: waar ik ook kijk straalt het me irritant vrolijk tegemoet.   
Ik knijp mijn ogen samen en probeer een bemoedigende glimlach op mijn gezicht te persen, om mijn irritatie te maskeren. De preek die Dennis Dauwwater naast me staat te geven, werkt ook al niet mee. Het is dat de eerstejaars nog zo onder de indruk zijn van Zweinstein - en dat ze nog niet kunnen toveren - maar anders had iemand hem allang het zwijgen opgelegd met een vervloeking.   
'Voordat we jullie de slaapzalen wijzen, wil ik nog één keer het ritme van Helga Huffelpuf met jullie oefenen,' zegt Dennis ernstig. 'Ik heb het net al even verteld, maar onze leerlingenkamer werkt niet met een wachtwoord. Als jullie niet het juiste ritme tikken op het vat, dan wordt je bedolven onder een lading azijn en geloof me: dat ruikt niet al te best.'   
De eerstejaars giechelen nerveus. Een paar seconden later staan we allemaal het ritme van Helga Huffelpuf op de grond te stampen, onder leiding van Dennis.   
Dit is dus nu mijn leven, schiet het door me heen. Mijn eerste dag als klassenoudste en ik sta een stel kleuters een kinderliedje te leren. Alsof ik niets beters te doen heb.   
'Dat was fantastisch!' roept Dennis uitgelaten en ik zie zijn blik naar mij gaan. Waarschijnlijk verwacht hij dat ik nu mijn mond open trek om de nieuwelingen te vertellen dat ze het inderdaad uit-mun-tend hebben gedaan. Ik schraap mijn keel.  
'Eh... Ja, dat was super. Heel goed gedaan allemaal.' Dennis knikt tevreden en waarschuwt iedereen, voor nog maar de tiende keer vanavond, om niet zomaar aan de planten te komen die in de leerlingenkamer staan. Hij drukt de eerstejaars op het hart om vooral niet te twijfelen als ze vragen hebben, omdat wij, de klassenoudsten, altijd voor ze klaar staan.   
'Dan mogen de jongens met mij mee en de meisjes met Cecilia. Ga niet te laat naar bed, want morgen is de eerste lesdag en die zal ongetwijfeld heel spannend zijn!' Dennis kijkt er zo overdreven enthousiast bij dat ik het niet kan helpen om niet met mijn ogen te rollen.

'Nou, dit zijn dus de slaapzalen voor de meiden,' wijs ik. De eerstejaars kijken me verwachtingsvol aan, alsof ik nog meer informatie heb. Wat valt er in Merlijns naam nog te vertellen?   
'Hier slapen jullie.'   
Stilte.   
'Jullie koffers staan er al. Wat mij betreft mag je zelf indelen welk bed jullie willen.'   
Geen reactie.  
Ik schuifel ongemakkelijk met mijn voeten.   
'Juist. Vanaf zeven uur is er morgen ontbijt in de Grote Zaal. Als jullie nog vragen hebben, dan hoor ik het graag.' De meisjes kijken me alleen maar overdonderd aan. Ze lijken zo klein. Was ik ook zo klein toen ik hier vijf jaar geleden voor het eerst kwam?   
'Nou, welterusten dan maar,' mompel ik. Even overweeg ik om terug naar beneden te gaan, om te kijken of mijn favoriete stoel bij de haard al bezet is (vast wel), maar uiteindelijk sjok ik toch de trap op naar mijn eigen slaapzaal. Hannah Albedil en Suzanne Bonkel zijn al druk bezig om hun spullen uit te pakken.   
'Cecilia!' Hannah rent bijna op me af en omhelst me zo stevig dat ik mijn ribben bijna voel breken. 'Sorry, ik had je helemaal niet gezien tijdens het eten! Gefeliciteerd nog met het worden van klassenoudste!'   
'Dank je wel,' mompel ik. 'Het kwam voor mij ook als een verrassing.' Ik loop naar mijn enorme hutkoffer die bij één van de bedden is neergezet, klik het slot open en vis mijn pyjama eruit.   
'En je mag zoveel tijd doorbrengen met Dennis,' zwijmelt Suzanne. 'Hij heeft zijn haar laten groeien in de vakantie. Het is echt een stuk nu. Bijna net zo knap als-'   
Er valt een pijnlijke stilte. We weten allemaal wie ze bedoelde. Carlo Kannewasser was inderdaad zo'n beetje de knapste jongen van onze afdeling. Zelfs ik kan dat niet ontkennen.  
'Geloven jullie het? Wat Perkamentus vorig jaar zei?' vraag ik.   
'Dat hij is vermoord door je-weet-wel?' Hannah schudt haar hoofd. 'Ik mag Perkamentus graag, maar dan zou het toch wel in de Ochtendprofeet hebben gestaan?'   
'Misschien stoppen ze het in de doofpot,' zeg ik, terwijl ik mijn afstotelijk lelijke das losknoop. 'Bovendien, Potter is getuige.'   
'Mijn moeder zegt dat het Potter een beetje naar zijn hoofd begint te stijgen,' zegt Suzanne. 'Bovendien werkt mijn tante voor het ministerie. Zij zegt dat er geen enkel bewijs is gevonden dat je-weet-wel is teruggekeerd.'   
'Precies. Potter is gewoon gek, niet dat je hem dat kwalijk kunt nemen met wat die jongen allemaal heeft meegemaakt, en Perkamentus begint een beetje seniel te worden.' Hannah gooit haar blonde haar uit haar gezicht en kijkt me uitdagend aan. Alsof ik het in mijn hoofd zou halen om er tegenin te gaan. Deze meiden zijn geen vriendinnen van me. We zijn klasgenoten, werken samen aan projecten en soms kunnen we gezellig praten, maar verder zijn het...

leeghoofden.  
'Je zult wel gelijk hebben,' glimlach ik, terwijl ik in het zijdezachte hemelbed kruip. Hannah lacht triomfantelijk en werpt een veelbetekenende blik op Suzanne.  
'Maar, Hannah?' vraag ik.  
Ze draait zich nieuwsgierig naar me toe, nog steeds die triomfantelijke lach op haar gezicht.  
'Wie heeft Kannewasser dan vermoord?'   
En zonder op antwoord te wachten, zwaai ik met mijn toverstok en laat de gordijnen van het hemelbed dicht zwaaien.


	2. O2.

Hoewel het vijf jaar geleden is, staat mijn sorteersessie nog in mijn geheugen alsof het gisteren was.  
Ik zal nooit het moment vergeten waarop de deuren van de Grote Zaal voor de allereerste keer open zwaaiden. De eindeloos lange tafels, de honderden kaarsen die in de lucht leken te zweven... En dan het plafond zelf; behekst om op de buitenlucht te lijken. Natuurlijk hadden mijn ouders me al veel over Zweinstein verteld en tijdens familie feesten waren mijn nichtjes en neefjes ook niet bepaald zuinig geweest met hun verhalen over de school, maar het was totaal iets anders om het allemaal in het echt te zien.

We liepen met z'n allen nerveus achter Professor Anderling aan. Eén lange, trillende en zenuwachtige stoet van eerstejaars. Vonden de oudere studenten ons toen ook zo klein? Ik was er op dat moment niet mee bezig, want toen we dichterbij kwamen kreeg ik de Sorteerhoed in het oog.  
Mijn ouders hadden me diezelfde ochtend nog verteld dat het niet uitmaakte in welk huis ik geplaatst zou worden.  
'We houden van je, ongeacht welke kleur uniform je draagt,' had mijn moeder me verzekerd.  
'Precies,' zei mijn vader. 'Elk Huis heeft mooie kwaliteiten.'  
Mijn ouders zijn allebei Huffelpuffs. Ze werden verliefd toen mijn moeder in haar zesde, en mijn vader in zijn zevende jaar zat en hij haar hielp met een project voor Kruidenkunde.  
'Onze liefde bloeide op zoals de mandragora's die zomer bloeiden,' zei mijn moeder altijd dromerig. Op dat moment droomde ik ook nog van verliefd worden tussen de vele exotische planten die de toverwereld te bieden had. Tot ik voor het eerst een echte mandragora uit de grond trok, was die droom vrijwel meteen over.  
Ik wilde in Ravenklauw geplaatst worden. Sterker nog: daar had ik me op voorbereid. Al mijn schoolspullen (met uitzondering van het uniform uiteraard) hadden we in het blauw gekocht. In _Een Beknopte Beschrijving van Zweinstein_ had ik de voorgeschiedenis gelezen van Rowena Ravenklauw en mijn buurvrouw Lola - de enige Ravenklauwer die ik kende - hoorde ik helemaal uit over de leerlingenkamer. Ik zag mezelf er al helemaal zitten, onder het met sterren bezaaide plafond, genietend van een kopje feeënhoutthee terwijl ik werkte aan een opstel dat de hele tovergemeenschap op stelten zou zetten.  
Maar toen ik de sorteerhoed zag, werd ik opeens doodsbang. De zenuwen maakten me misselijk en het leek alsof iemand een verstijvingsvloek over me had uitgesproken, want ik kon geen stap meer zetten. Pas toen ik een duw in mijn rug kreeg, tuimelde ik naar voren en liepen mijn voeten automatisch achter de eerstejaars voor me aan, om vervolgens vlak voor Professor Anderling tot stilstand te komen. Later bleek het overigens Korzel te zijn die me die duw had gegeven, maar dat wist ik op dat moment nog niet. Alles leek langs me heen te gaan. Het gefluister van de andere leerlingen en zelfs het lied van de sorteerhoed hoorde ik vrijwel niet. Ik kon alleen maar kijken naar de scheur in de hoed die open en dicht ging.  
 _Alsjeblieft Ravenklauw,_ smeekte ik in stilte. _Alsjeblieft!  
_ Zodra Anderling haar handen ophief, viel het geroezemoes in de zaal weg en heerste er doodse stilte.  
'Als ik uw naam noem, komt u naar voren en neemt u plaats op dit krukje. Ik zet de hoed op u hoofd en vanaf daar zult u worden ingedeeld.'  
Omdat het op alfabetische volgorde ging, rekende ik op een lange wachttijd. Dat is nu eenmaal het nadeel als je Zilverhart heet, zelfs de Wemels zijn nog eerder aan de beurt. Ik had de jongen met het vuurrode haar allang opgemerkt. Je kon moeilijk om hen heen. Ze zagen er niet bijster snugger uit in hun goedkope kleding. Arthur Wemel was zelfs een paar keer bij ons thuis geweest, maar ik moest niets van hem hebben. Elke keer kon hij urenlang praten over dreuzel voorwerpen en riep dan dingen als: 'Ik meen het. Ze hebben tuinslangen! Werkelijk ingenieuze dingen! Heel interessant, heel interessant.'

Het sorteren ging vreselijk langzaam. Soms was de sorteerhoed redelijk snel met zijn besluit, zoals bij Malfidus. De hoed had zijn hoofd nauwelijks aangeraakt of hij schreeuwde 'Zwadderich!'  
Ik hoopte dat het bij mij net zo zou gaan. Dat de hoed in minder dan een seconde zou besluiten dat Ravenklauw mijn enige, echte thuis was. Elke keer dat er een leerling in mijn favoriete afdeling werd gesorteerd, lette ik goed op en probeerde zijn of haar gezicht en naam in mijn geheugen te prenten.  
 _Dat worden straks mijn beste vrienden voor de komende jaren. Ik weet het. Ik voel het.  
_ En toen gebeurde het.

'Harry Potter!'  
Onmiddellijk nadat Anderling die naam had uitgesproken, steeg er een geroezemoes op vanuit de zaal. Ook ik keek met een bonkend hart rond.  
 _Zei ze nou Potter?  
_ Om me heen hoorde ik de andere eerstejaars ook fluisteren.  
'Potter? Dé Potter?'  
'De jongen die bleef leven?'  
'Dat meen je niet!'  
Het was bijna een teleurstelling om het jongetje te zien die bij de naam hoorde. Hij was mager, alsof hij nog nooit een fatsoenlijk bord te eten had gehad. Zijn haar zat slordig, onfatsoenlijk zelfs. Ik kon zijn litteken niet zien (als hij die tenminste echt had) want datzelfde, slordige haar viel over zijn voorhoofd. Hij zag er doodsbang uit, helemaal niet als iemand die Jeweetwel had verslagen.  
 _Maar bij Merlijns baard, dat is gewoon Harry Potter!  
_ De sorteerhoed deed er lang over om zijn beslissing te maken. Ik zag Albus Perkamentus gespannen naar het puntje van zijn stoel schuiven, wat hij bij de andere studenten niet had gedaan. Leerlingen hielden hun adem in. Iedereen wilde de beroemde Potter wel in hun afdeling hebben. Maar toen er uiteindelijk 'Griffoendor' werd geroepen, was ik niet eens verbaasd. Natuurlijk werd hij bij het huis van de dapperen ingedeeld. De tafel van Griffoendor ontplofte zowat. Er werd hard geklapt en gejuicht en het kostte Anderling heel wat moeite om de zaal weer rustig te krijgen.

En toen begon het wachten weer. Het groepje eerstejaars was inmiddels al aardig geslonken en ik realiseerde me dat ik waarschijnlijk als allerlaatste zou worden gesorteerd. Dat maakten mijn zenuwen er niet bepaald minder op.  
De Wemel kwam (wat een verassing) ook in Griffoendor en na nog een paar studenten stond ik helemaal in mijn eentje.  
De zaal was onrustig. Iedereen wilde eten. Ik hoorde zacht gemompel ('Schiet nou een beetje op') en het angstzweet brak me opeens uit.  
'Cecilia Zilverhart!'  
Trillend zette ik een stap naar voren, toen nog een, tot ik bij het krukje was. De sorteerhoed zag er van dichtbij nog groter uit. Ik ging zitten en was dankbaar dat er überhaupt een kruk stond, want ik wist zeker dat ik anders ter plekke in elkaar was gestort.  
Anderling plaatste de hoed voorzichtig op mijn hoofd.  
Er gebeurde niets.  
Helemaal niets.  
En toen klonk er een zacht gefluister in mijn oor.  
'Hmm... lastig, lastig.'  
 _Wat is er zo lastig? Ik hoor in Ravenklauw!_ Ik had het uit willen schreeuwen, maar kennelijk was dat niet nodig want de hoed leek mijn gedachten te horen.  
'Oh, ik zie inderdaad meer dan genoeg intelligentie. Je past beslist in Ravenklauw.' _Wat is het probleem dan?  
_ De hoed zweeg even, leek na te denken.  
'Ik zie ook een drang om jezelf te bewijzen. Ik zie lef en loyaliteit. Dit jaar maken jullie het lastig. Potter was ook al zo lastig.'  
Ik keek de zaal in en zag leerlingen ongeduldig heen en weer schuiven. Dit duurde nog langer dan bij de jongen die bleef leven. _Ravenklauw. Ravenklauw. Ravenklauw!  
_ De hoed maakte een zacht brommend geluid in mijn oor. 'Er is maar één huis dat jou kan redden,' mompelde hij toen en ik wist niet eens of hij het wel tegen mij had of tegen zichzelf. _Dat is Ravenklauw!  
_ En toen zei hij het. Het geluid bulderde door de zaal. Even dacht ik dat ik het verkeerd had gehoord, maar toen zag ik de tafel van Huffelpuff applaudisseren en opstaan. Een oudere student klopte uitnodigend op een lege plek naast hem en glimlachte me bemoedigend toe.  
Anderling nam de hoed van mijn hoofd en ik stond verdwaasd op en wankelde richting de tafel van Huffelpuff.  
Huilend. 


End file.
